Letters to Juliet
by MaybellSaunders01
Summary: It's been a full year since Maya last saw Cam. After his suicide, she figures he's dead, but receives letters from the Saunders family and they rekindle a friendship, and hopefully a relationship. Camaya fic.
1. Prologue

July 1st, 2012

Dear Maya,

Hello, dear. I think it would be best if I introduced myself before going any farther into this letter. I'm Debbie Saunders, Campbell's mother. Campbell Saunders. I've written this letter to inform you of something you may, or may not want to hear- Campbell is alive. He's doing well, and he's been living with us (his family) in Kapuskasing for the past month. Before you completely give up on this letter and consider disregarding it, hear me out.

On May 12, 2012, Campbell got into a fight with a boy named Zig. I've heard a lot about Zig in Cam's daily story sharing time, and I also hear that the three of you had a small conflict. Anyway, Degrassi called and informed me of the fight and later, when Campbell came home, he Skyped his father and I. We talked a lot about you (oh dear Lord, that boy can go on and on about you) and Zig (there were choice words I choose not to write that he used), and we also talked about how to control our jealousy. We ended our Skype session afterwards. Later, I heard that Cam visited you and you spent the night together. He tells me frequently that that was when he was happiest. The next day, he said, Zig said some things to him that really hurt his feelings and made him feel terrible. I felt terrible listening to my son talk about what he said. Later-he killed himself.

I'm here to inform you that that didn't happen. He didn't kill himself. Here's what really happened-after he was admitted to the hospital, somehow, he came back. Enough blood was given by an anonymous donor, and the transfusion was a success. After he came back, he woke up calling for you and saying he was sorry and "it" was supposed to work. But instead he found us by his side. After being on suicide watch for a few days, we got the hospital to allow us a quiet checkout and we went back to Kapuskasing immediately.

Cam has been here since last month, and now, he wants to see you. We all want to meet you. All Campbell wants is to see you, to.. get some closure. So, please it would be great, for all of us, if you came to visit. He would love it, we don't mind. We'll pay for tickets, let you stay in our house-whatever you need. Just think about it, it would be good everyone. We have enclosed mine, Campbell's, and Campbell's father's number if you're up for it.

Sincerely,

** Debbie Saunders.**

* * *

July 8th, 2012

Dear Maya,

Hey, ho, whaddoya know! This is my first letter to you -and hopefully my last-to ask you to contact my brother. I'm typing this on a computer, unlike my mother, who is technologically challenged, I believe computers were made for a reason and deserve to be used. Anywya, pardon, if there are any words that don't make sense, I have auto-correct on.

I don't believe I've mentioned who I am yet, so I guess I introduce myself here. I'm Carlee Saunders, and I'm Campbell's younger sister. I'm 13, and I plan on starting the eighth grade in September. I like to describe myself as the polar opposite of Cam, I'm more outgoing and smart. Kidding, kidding, Cam's a little smarter, but that's besides the point. Anyway, this letter is a plea to you; come visit Cam.

Whether you believe it or not, Cam still misses you. And loves you very much. He's miserable, hell, I can hardly go in a room without seeing him looking at a picture of you two. Plus he's been to hell and back trying to get in touch with you. The only people who answer are some guy named Dallas and Tori. Wondering how I know her? Turns out, we went to fashion camp together last year and we stayed in contact. I'm getting besides the point. but still, please. I need you to talk to him. He's miserable. And him being miserable, means my mom being miserable, which also means I don't eat. (Mom cooks, and Dad nearly burned the house down trying to make noodles; long story.) And Carlee not eating is not pretty.

Anyway, Mom says that I need to get off and go to field hockey practice. Hopefully, you get this message. because, believe it or not, this took awhile to write.

TTYL,

** Carlee D. Saunders.**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello, hey, hi! Guess who's back, back again, Maicee's back, tell a friend! Hello, this a filler chapter for the one review I got; thank you sweetie! Your review was very much appreciated. Perhaps you can tell your friends so I get more reviews? Maybe you could help me with my writing so I'm better and make this more enjoyable for you! You can PM me, or you can send me a review. I hope you love this, it is a filler, so it's short, but content matters, not size! Anyway.. how about.. six reviews by, say... Thursday? Maybe I'll update Saturday! Also, looking for a beta reader and someone to help me write this! Lemme know if you're interested! **

* * *

Maya sat on the floor of her bedroom, Indian-style, flinging the timeless letters around the room. They never faltered, or never held a different message-let Cam visit you, or please come visit Cam. As she breathed out softly, she looked out the window as birds chirped happily in their nest. She'd never noticed it, but they held the same emotion all the time. Aloof, lost, not fazed at all. She shook her head at her own jumbled up mind, and glanced at the letter Mrs. Saunders had sent.

_**Campbell is **__**alive.**_

It made sense; she hadn't heard anything in the news about it, she hadn't even gotten a funeral invite. Not that she would have went, anyway. She absolutely hated Cam. And when she said it, she meant it. Everything having to do with Cam had been burned, thrown out. Hoot-well, he stayed, because, well, he was Hoot. But everything else had been burned to ashes and tossed in the nearest lake she could find. Maya had even burned the prized photo booth souvenir and made it a point to block him out of her head anyway she possibly could.

After he had "died", Maya had been receiving strange texts from Campbell, who she originally thought was some sick kid posing as him. So she blocked his number. And when she blocked him, he contacted Dallas, Tori, and Tristan, but failed to contact Zig, because they never were BFF's or anything like that. Of course, they all answered, hesitantly, but they answered. They all remained in contact with him, but Maya refused to listen to any of their conversations, or listen to them talk about him. And after that, came the letters, all in a specific order that Maya had etched in her head. Debbie, Carlee, Justin, David, repeat.

The family was relentless. She continued to receive letters, but she never really paid them attention. Maya had eventually gotten a letter from Cam, but she refused to ever read that one-ever. And it would stay that way.

* * *

Maya sat on her bed later that night, her heart hammering in her chest as she turned her phone over in her hand. She was holding the first letter Debbie had sent, while Cam's number donned her phone screen. Katie sat in a swivel chair in front of her bed, leaned over the bedpost. Cool summer air breezed through the open window, sweeping past Maya's face, leaving a cool feeling in it's wake.

"Come on, Chicken Little, just press call," Katie told her irritably, as she looked at another letter and flung it across the room. "It's not that easy, Katie." Maya protested, her eyes rolling in irritation at her sisters apparent irritation.

"Yes, it is," Katie insisted, and pressed the confirm on her screen. Suddenly the phone was ringing and curse words were flying freely from Maya's mouth. She wasn't done considering dialing.

And suddenly there was no turning back. There was a low, wondrous "hello." And it matched Campbell's voice perfectly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, hello! It's me again, it's Maicee! Okay, before you get to the chapter, I have to say I owe my sincere apologies to you guys. I made a big promise that I would update over a week ago, and I didn't keep it. I'm sorry x 10. I am totally up to make it up to you guys with whatever you want-one shots, another story, another chapter this weekend, whatever you want! I love you guys to the moon and back, and hopefully you'll keep coming back for more. Anyway, review and message me about anything-things you'd like to see in this story, and collaborations. **

**Now, that I'm done.. read, read, read loves! :) **

* * *

Maya frantically put the phone to her ear, and struggled to formulate a complete sentence. "I... I.. oh, Jesus," Maya rambled into the phone. Katie raised an eyebrow, a little frantic herself. "Hold on!" Maya squeaked in the phone and dropped it. She got off the bed in one swift movement, and paced the floor around her bed, while Katie spoke to her, quickly.

"Maya! Just.. just talk! Do what you know how to do. Speak, Maya!" She said. "Pretend you never even dropped communication, and talk to him like he's your friend." Katie said, her hand covering the receiver. Maya bit her nail as she paced. "He might not even wanna talk to me anymore," she protested, looking at the dusty letters on her desk. They were over a year old, and a lot of things changed in the course of a year. He could have lost interest, or forgot about her, or..

"Maya!" Katie's hiss broke her train of thought. Katie jabbed a finger at the pink iPhone case, while sending her a glare. And she read it perfectly; _Answer this damn phone, or I swear...! _"Fine, fine," Maya whispered and took her nail from between her teeth. She rubbed the saliva off on her leggings, and looked at the phone. She took a deep breath and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello..?" She said, nervously into the phone. Maya felt a chill run down her spine as she walked downstairs and back upstairs, for absolutely no reason. _What the hell, Maya? _She thought, growing irritable with herself. "Who is this?" Campbell asked, softly, and Maya searched her mind for a response. She didn't know what to say.. oh, yeah, her name.

"It's Maya... Matlin. Maya Matlin," she concluded, putting two and two together. A hushed silence fell over the other end of the phone, and Maya could hear the receiver buzzing. "Is this a joke? Because it isn't funny!" Campbell asked warily, but alert. Maya glanced at Katie and she made hand movement, meaning go on.

"No joke, it's me, Maya," she insisted. She wracked her brain for something to jog his memory and help him believe her. "How are you... Superstar?" She asked warily, and sat on her bed. She clutched the bedpost, desperate to keep her mind on what mattered here.

"Maya..? I missed you, M." He said, a pause between her name, and his sentence fragment. "I.. I missed you too, Cam," she replied, slowly, and reluctantly. She could feel her heart hammering her weak rib cage, and she ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't know if I should call, if anything was real-I thought this was a joke." she admitted, as Katie smiled encouragingly at her.

"I.. I'm sorry, My. I never wanted to put you through that, I just.. I don't know what to say.. how to apologize." He stuttered, and Maya grimaced. She had spent months seething over all hers and Cam's issues, on account of the fact she had no idea why he hadn't spoke to her, gave her a simple reason for what he did.

"I just.. I wish you could have given me a reason," her voice was strangled as she pushed out the words in a forced whispers. "I was really, really sad, Cam," she added, the pain that she had tried so desperately to hide finally coming out.

"I-I'm sorry, Maya-" Campbell tried to explain, but Maya cut in.

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it," she harshly said into the phone, "you would've considered other people before trying, but you clearly didn't. If you had, we might've been able to work." She continued, her mood changing from sad an sympathetic to pissed off and angry in a span of seconds.

"Maya, I'm sorry, I didn't-" He began once more, but Maya refused to let him talk; he had done all the talking she needed.

"Maybe you wouldn't be stammering and stuttering about this if you hadn't done it," she deadpanned, and, before another word could be said, she hung up the phone, leaving a stillness in the air that no one knew how to address.

* * *

"What the hell, Maya?" Katie said, in an unbelieving tone, as she watched her sister stare blankly in front of her. The whole point of the call has been for the sole purpose that she and Cam forgave and forgot, not so Cam could bitched out over the phone. It wasn't like he wasn't depressed or anything already, that was just the icing on top.

In all honesty, even Maya couldn't explain what had just happened. The minute he let those stupid words come from his mouth _(**I don't know how to apologize**) _Maya's demeanor _completely_ shifted. He wouldn't have had to apologize if he hadn't pulled that fool stunt last year.

"I don't know what came over me.." she muttered, "I shouldn't have ever opened those damn letters." She whispered, shaking her head, foolish to believe she could handle this.

"You never give anyone a chance, Maya! Never!" Katie hissed, and Maya was quick to rise up and square-off with her sister. If you had seen Maya's eyes right then, you'd see the fire that was blazing behind her eyes when Katie said those quick, but powerful words. And, in that moment, she really wished that she could punch Katie, she really did.

'You're being such a hypocrite, Katie! You cannot honestly say that your open to second chances immediately after something happens. You didn't give Drew a second chance-you just embarrassed him! Not to mention, you were the only one completely against me and Campbell dating, just because all the jocks you dated screwed you over. Face it, Katie. You're telling me to do something that _even you_ couldn't do yourself." She hissed, standing near as tall as Katie-she had grown over the year, she was just at Katie's forehead.

Katie turned a little pale at her sister's crackdown, and Maya suddenly wanted to bite back her words. What she had just said was something Maya never intended on saying to her sister. It was like a line, separating disrespectful from just plain overboard. "Wow, Maya, what a great attitude you have," she said solemnly, before she stormed out the room, her black hair flying like a phoenix behind her.

"Katie.. Katie, please wait." She called weakly as she stalked down the hall to her own room. Maya knew it was no use though; Katie didn't want to talk to her right now, and she really didn't blame her. Maya climbed into her bed, and curled up under the covers and sighed, before a little sob escaped her throat. She drifted off to sleep, still sobbing.

* * *

**_Flashback; May 8, 2012; 1 year, five months, three weeks, two days ago._ **

_Maya sat in the chair of Principal Simpsons office, and bit her lip until the metallic copper-like taste of blood filled her mouth. This office was a place Maya had twice too many times. First, she'd been here with Tori, all because she couldn't handle her jealousy. Now she was here with Zig and Campbell, because he obviously couldn't control his either. "This is so stupid," she muttered under her breath, and thankfully no one heard. "You're free to go," Simpson dismissed them, and Dallas and Zig were quick to exit, but not before the latter tossed the couple a hateful glare. _

_Maya pushed herself off the chair and was out the door, when Campbell spoke out again. "Look, I'm sorry, okay! I was jealous." He called, and Maya turned to come back in the room. Captain Obvious, much? "Just jealous?" She spoke in a disbelieving tone, looking down at the carpeted office floor. "You went crazy," she said, looking into his tear stained brown eyes. He clenched his jaw and looked away, and Maya stormed out the room, her hand flying to her forehead, as she bumped into a boy wearing a bowtie, and glasses. _

_"Gosh, I'm sorry," she muttered, pushing past him. Seconds later, she heard footsteps storming across the floor behind her. Maya noticed Tori and Tristan standing side-by-side in foyer of the school, looking as if they wanted to say something, but they didn't, and Maya thundered down the hall, forcing all her emotions into those steps. _

_Her locker was around the corner from Campbell's, so she watched as he slammed an empty classroom door, declared a detention room, closed after storming in. Maya followed the tantrum and watched from the door. She could just barely hear snippets of the conversation; _

**_"Go to sleep.. wake up.. her flowers.. pink is.." _**_Maya stepped away from the door then, in a disbelieving manner. Sleep might have been his best move right about then. _

* * *

Maya woke up to her right cheek soaked with a mixture of drool and tears. Almost no one knew she drooled in her sleep, except Campbell, who had slept over that one night. Still, she pushed that memory away-anything having to do with Campbell was irrelevant.

Maya slid out the bed and sulked to the bathroom, her hand tingling when she touched the doorknob. She pushed the door open and brushed her teeth lazily, and Katie walked in. "Hm, look who decided the wake up." She replied in an impertinent tone. She brushed her teeth quickly, before leaving. Maya rolled her eyes at her sisters diva-like bahaviour. While she had been asleep, she had thought long and hard about what she said and realized Katie could suck it up and get over it.

Maya lipped down the stairs to the kitchen and looked around, searching for a skillet. She found it and put it on the stove, before flying to the fridge and cracking eggs to make some french toast. The doorbell rang shortly after she was done and Maya cursed. "Dammit." She glanced at the couch and then at the clock on the stove.

"Katie, go get the door!" She screamed, and Katie sighed audibly. "Why can't you get it?" She cried, and Maya rolled her eyes. "Because.. I don't feel like it!" She called back. A minute later the doorbell rang once more. "Katie!" Maya screamed.

Katie stomped down the stairs and through the kitchen, going to the door. "Oh my.. Holy crap, I'll be right back," Katie said, and came back to the kitchen. She stared at Maya for a few minutes. "Maya, you're not gonna believe who's here." She said, her eyes wide.

"It's Campbell."

* * *

**I figured I could move this story along because I pissed off most of you, and I want to get to the Camaya fluffy adorableness. Right now, I'm being overtaken with Camaya feels, as Matlingsworth is becoming canon. I literally hate that ship with a passion. That's why I plan on keeping this story going, and honouring my Camaya love and others. I just babbled, sorry. So, like I said, review babes! **


	4. Chapter Three

Maya looked up from the French toast she was eating. Her heart began to hammer uncontrollably in her ribs, and her eyes and face drained of all color in a matter of seconds. She stared at Katie for a few seconds, while her ears drifted to the door, where the sound of Campbell and Mrs. Saunders voices were. She wanted to pinch herself, make herself believe she was having some wild nightmare. "Really?" Was all she could choke out, still caught in a web of disbelief. She was also trying to keep her breakfast down, and she was doing pretty good, but she didn't know how long she could keep up that track record.

"Yes. He's outside the door, right now." Katie deadpanned, looking a little anxious herself. A billion thoughts ran through Maya's mind - how long had he been in Toronto? Why was he here? Had anyone seen him? Was he living here now? She let her fork dance around the cereal bowl, until Katie's blue eyes seemed to burn holes in her head. "Let him in," she mumbled, taking her cereal bowl to the sink. What was the point in sending him off - he already knew they were home, he obviously wanted to talk to her, and she kind of felt like he deserved an apology.

"Are you sure, Chicken Little?" Katie asked once more, looking into her sister's blue eyes with her own. Maya sighed, sitting back down on the stool behind the counter, and looked down, before nodding. Katie actually faltered before leaving. Maya, in the meantime, prepared her best poker face, but it wasn't that hard, she'd mastered it over a year ago.

The blonde girl heard three pairs of feet coming toward the kitchen, and then Campbell, Mrs. Saunders, and Katie were standing before her. There was a sigh that came from Campbell and Mrs. Saunders mouths', and Maya looked up. Her breath almost caught in her throat at the very sight of Campbell in front of her, but she covered it with a cough. Campbell looked the same as he had a year ago; big brown eyes, brown hair that barely touched his eyebrow, only it was pushed back, and he still had that little dark spot above his lip that was absolutely adorable. His mother did look like him, just as he had said. She had long brown hair that glimmered in the morning light, along with warm hazel-brown eyes, that made you want to hug her. She looked middle-aged, around forty.

"Hi," she spoke, looking at Debbie Saunders. "I'm Maya, but, I think you already know that." She said, and reached out to shake the woman's hand over the kitchen island. The woman leaned forward and smiled at Maya, as if they were close friends and she was excited to see her. Maya knew that wasn't the case, however, they were there for business. "Hello, dear, it's very nice to meet you." She said, with a smile. Maya looked at her sister, who was sitting beside her, and smiled lightly. "And this is my big sister, Katie." She said. Her sister smiled and introduced herself.

"You're welcome to sit," Maya said, gesturing to the unoccupied seats across the table. "Thanks," Campbell said, with a little half smile. He sat in front of Maya, and looked around, while his mother sat beside him. It was silent for a little while.

"What are you doing in Toronto?" Maya asked, looking at Mrs. Saunders. The brunette looked at the blonde, then at her sister and then at her son, who looked a little disappointed himself. Maya hoped he didn't think she'd be letting him off easy, because that wasn't gonna happen.

"We're here because.." she sighed, and Maya crossed her arms, puzzled. "Kapuskasing wasn't working out that well anymore." Maya raised an eyebrow, a little confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking to Campbell for explanation. He sighed as he looked his ex-girlfriend in the eye.

"People were getting to be a little cruel. For a while, when I first came home, they were alright, and they didn't question anything, but when I tried school, people found out somehow. I don't know how, nobody told anyone... at least, I don't think anyone did. But, people in school found out, and we came here." He explained, moving his hands animatedly. Maya remembered he did that sometimes, back when they were alone and having conversations. The nostalgia of the memory threatened tears, but Maya sucked them in.

"And, so, how long do you plan on staying? In Toronto, I mean." Katie asked, looking between Mrs. Saunders and Campbell. Campbell looked over at his mother and then at Katie, before sighing once more and looking at Maya. "Until the end of senior year." He said, and Maya breathed in, shock overtaking her.

"What makes you think life here is gonna be any easier? People around here still think you're dead." Maya told him, crossing her arms. He had a better shot in Kapusksing than he did in Toronto. People here thought he was just a clingy, jealous, depressed, suicidal kid, they thought he was dead, and he thought he could just waltz back in here like nothing changed?

"And where do you plan on going to school?" Maya pressed, her hands squeezing the granite marble island with her eyes wide. Maya heard something muffled that fell between the categories of "Degassi" and "Degrassi."

The realization of the fact Campbell was going to her school hit her with full force.

"You're going to Degrassi?" Maya scoffed. "You can't. People think your dead, they think you're sick, and they think you're crazy. And if you go to Degrassi, people will talk. They'll think that you pretending to be dead was disgusting. Because it was. It was nasty and cruel and disgusting. Nobody will want to see you there. Not even me. I don't want to see you at Degrassi, okay? I really don't. Once you left, I finally got my life under control, and I was finally happy again. You're not gonna mess that up. Go to that other school, Lakehurst, but you will not go to Degrassi. Over my dead body." She said looking him in the face as she said the cold, harsh words that made Campbell's and his mothers face drain of the color.

"Okay, Maya..." Katie tried, but Maya ignored her. She stood up at the two Saunders'. "I think it's time you left. The both of you." She said, breathing harder than normal. She walked to the front door and pushed it open. "It was lovely having you, really, but I'd appreciate if it if you never showed your face around me again." She said to Campbell, and sighed.

When Maya turned around she expected Katie to yell at her again about yelling at Campbell, but she didn't. She held out her arms and pulled Maya in for a hug, which Maya did not object to.

"I didn't mean it.. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, Katie, I swear." Maya sobbed into Katie's chest, while Katie rubbed her sisters back soothingly.

"I just.." she sniffled and gasped, trying to hold in the tears, but they only spilled back out. "I don't want him to ruin my life, I don't want him to.. to mess up what I have straight right now.. I can't.. I can't go through that again," Maya sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, My. It's okay.." Katie soothed, regaining her breath after hearing her sister's confession. She didn't hate him-she didn't know how to address him. She understood it perfectly now.

"I'm so mean and nasty.. to everyone! You and Campbell, I'm so mean," she confessed, "I'm sorry, Katie.. I'm so, so sorry! For all the nasty cruel things I said last night."

"It's okay, Chicken Little-I still love you and everything's gonna be okay." Katie assured, letting whatever passed through her head come out her mouth. Maya, however, didn't know if that could be believed.

Oh, how wrong Katie was.

"Are you okay, Chicken Little?"

"Never better, Sis."

The next week, school came so fast it blew her mind a week had passed. In those next seven days, Katie and Maya hung out everyday, Katie even went back to school shopping with Maya. They picked out the best clothes, school supplies, and even met up with Marisol and Mo while they were walking around. The two separated best friends had missed one another dearly, and they were joined at the hip the whole day, while Mo and Maya stayed behind, talking about music and the upcoming school year. Maya told him about Adam, and how he had passed, and Mo made her swear to keep WhisperHug alive, even if there were only three members. Maya didn't object, and he promised to keep tabs on them before the group split.

Now, as Maya stood in front of Degrassi donning a brand new outfit, she felt better than ever. Her mind was clear, and, different than normal, not heavy with paranoia about any messed up Karma coming into play. Zoe had moved away, Miles was... not in the picture, and Tristan, Winston and Tori were all around, so this year was bound to be successful. Even though she knew she'd just jinxed herself, she knew things would still work out.

"Maya!" She heard, as someone tapped her bookbag, which hung off one arm. I turned around and was immediately hugged by Tori. She had her usual pearly white bright smile, and a pretty nice outfit for the first day of school. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans that curved and shaped her figure in a way Maya could only dream of, and seemed to make her legs go on for miles. She also wore a silk white tank top that curled up a bit until it was just above her bellybutton, and showed off her flat tanned arms and stomach. "Hey, Tor! You look gorgeous, as usual." Maya complimented, and smiled at her friend. "Oh, Maya, please. You look fab too. Who knew the girl who paired green with orange would look like this." She said, but Maya didn't know whether to be offended or say thank you.

Maya wore a double layered red crop top that went just below her belly button, along with short cutoff shorts, that Katie had said showed off her "gorgeous model legs" and made her look more.. junior-ish. It was nothing special, just something thrown together. Tori wore black heels, while Maya went straight for her converse. "Um, thanks.. I think?" Maya thought about that for a minute, until Tori snapped her out of her thoughts. "Lemme see your schedule!" Tori asked.

Maya and Tori exchanged ID cards as they walked in school, and examined their schedules. "We both have AP English and Honors Math!" They squealed and exchanged mini-high fives.

A hushed silence fell over the foyer and Maya glanced up, to be met with a sight that caused any coherent thought to leave. Campbell Saunders. Angry. My school. Take a hint. That was all that flashed through her mind.

"Um.. Maya, is that who I think it is?" Tori asked, her eyes wide and her lips parted slightly. Maya didn't wanna admit it, she wanted to think her eyes were deceiving her.. but they weren't.

"No, Tor, I'm afraid they're not.. it's Campbell Saunders in our school." She said, her eyes blazing with fire. He finally noticed the two girls presence, but they didn't say anything. Tori forced a close mouthed smile, while Maya just grimaced as her eyes continued to carry the same blaze.

"Tori, Maya, hi.. how are you?" He asked, coming over to them. Maya noticed people's agape expressions and she turned red.

"I'd be a lot better if you weren't here." She muttered, and stormed off through the sea of people that had crowded around the three students. She was pushed a few times but ignored all their glances and kept moving, trying to be as far from Campbell as possible.


End file.
